1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an illumination optical system, an optical engine, and an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image projection apparatuses are known that are configured to generate an image based on image data received from a personal computer (PC) or a digital camera using light emitted by a light source and pass the generated image through an optical system including a plurality of lenses to project the image on a screen, for example.
Techniques are known that can be implemented in such image projection apparatuses to correct an image projecting position on a screen by shifting a projection lens according to the position of the screen (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-341029).
Also, an image generation unit for generating a projection image may be displaced in order to correct the position of an image to be projected on a screen or to increase the resolution of the projection image, for example. However, when the image generation unit is displaced, misalignment may occur between the image generation unit and light beams that are emitted from a light source and guided to the image forming unit, and as a result, the image quality of a projection image generated by the image generation unit may become degraded due to partial image loss or a decrease in brightness, for example.